Father Spider
by Mezazra
Summary: So I'm pretty sure we all know that particular plot point in Spider-Man PS4. The one where Peter finds out he's a father by Felicia. Well that idea led to this. One shot.
1. Like Father Like Son

**As you guys can probably tell I'm an idea machine. When ideas get in my head I can either bury them (which is what I do most of the time) or I can express them. It's something I do less often. Seriously real talk if I did a story for every idea I have I'd have hundreds. When I say that I mean planned out worlds. Every now and then I create a make it up as I go along story. Hunt for Spider-Man is like that as an example. I Quit which you guys seem to like and which will be updated soon is an example of one of my pre planned stories.**

**I said all that to say this. I have another story for your consideration. It's a one shot story but I truly dream of expanding the world I've built up to a certain point.**

**Now this story is about a certain plot point in Spider-Man PS4. You all know the one I'm talking about. It plays a major role in the above mentioned story. This scene plays out a little differently in Gwen Stacy Hellspawn. The reason is because I've set up a multiverse of my own and I wanted you guys to try and see all the ways this could play out a bit. So without further ado Father Spider**

**Technology- Applied science**

**PDA- Public displays of affection**

MJ Watson-Parker was very secure in her marriage. She was a former soap opera actress who finally graduated into the big leagues thanks to a super hero movie. It was in part funded by her husband Peter and Quentin Beck but still. Her portrayal of Spider-Man's love interest in the film sparked a landslide of offers. That was five years ago and a lot changed since then. Back then she didn't have powers. Of course she didn't want them either. She was the type that wanted to be a hero out in the open. She didn't want to have a secret identity. She knew Peter's extremely logical reasons for having one. Still she felt that the point of a hero was so that they could be judged by the public. It wasn't until Miles she learned the hard way that letting your emotions dictate your hero career was a bad idea.

Miles had revealed his hero status shortly after going independent from Peter. Not even a week later Kingpin sent assassins after Rio Morales and Jefferson Davis. MJ was forced to face that facts. Public heroes had a bunch of problems that she didn't have to deal with. The main reason why the Avengers get to be the Avengers is because they had no one. Banner had She-Hulk. Natasha had Clint, Fury, and Peter. Clint had Natasha and Bobbi. Cap had no one. Tony had no one that would ever appear more important to him than his ideas. Thor was a god. All the heroes that didn't have identities either had no one to protect or were so secure it didn't matter.

But something changed. One day May Parker passed away peacefully in her sleep. Peter's last living relative. Suddenly Peter had less of a reason to hide his identity. If we're being honest Peter was only trying to protect MJ at this point. Around this time is when Cindy came into the picture. Peter's cosmic spider wife sibling thing as far as MJ was concerned. Cindy had all his powers though vastly better practiced at it. Then again MJ thought female spiders were better at webbing than the males. Still suddenly Peter had someone who wasn't going anywhere and who could not only watch Peter's back but who could watch out for MJ too. Cindy had a weird take on her powers. Part of her wanted to be like Peter but she wanted to be more official than Peter was. To this day Peter was still defined as a vigilante despite the fact that he works with NYPD more often than not.

Cindy was defined as a Shield agent. She was sort of Shield's second best field agent under Daisy Johnson who she formed a friendship with. Still their missions were more public eye than say Natasha's or Bobbi's

The final change that happened was when Cletus Kasady attacked Peter. He found out about Peter's identity and decided to pay a house call. When he found two Spiders he decided to back off if only temporary. That was enough time for Peter to call in a few favors. Considering Peter's vast connections in the hero community and you can imagine how much weight came after Carnage. Using Doc Strange and the Guardians of the Galaxy Peter was able to transport the suit itself to Klyntar where he had the red Symbiote purified. It was easier to do than venom since the organism was basically an infant baby. As for Cletus. Well Peter didn't tell any of the other heroes but Peter left him with Frank Castle. And that wasn't the first time Peter turned a blind eye to what Castle does.

At first Peter didn't know what to do with the Symbiote. He thought since it was basically a baby he could teach it to be better than Venom. He still didn't trust him much even after his own purification. That choice was taken out of his hands when Carnage bonded to MJ. That's how she got her powers. The media dubbed her the Ultimate Spider-Woman considering there were plenty of other Spider women out there. MJ was the only one to consistently hang out with Spider-Man though. Plus their PDAs didn't help any.

Right now MJ was a mom. A few months back Peter and MJ welcomed their daughter Anna May Parker into the world. Right before the pregnancy the couple announced their identities to the world. To say some were shocked was an understatement. None more than J Jonah Jameson. Now you may be wondering why would Peter announce his identity. Sure he may have lost Aunt May but still he had MJ to protect Cindy being in his orbit or not.

The reason for his bravery stemmed from the rather large corporations he inherited from two very corrupt and evil men. From Wilson Fisk Peter inherited the international bank the Fisk Financial Group or FFG. Peter promptly renamed it the Fitz Financial Group after his mom. (You all saw this coming since it isn't the first time I've done this in a story.) From Norman Osborn Peter inherited Oscorp which he renamed Parker Industries. Obviously this was after all the Parkers in his life from May to his Uncle Ben and father.

These days Peter had more money than Tony and that prompted Peter's newfound bravery. That and Cindy and MJ had powers that both eclipsed his. Sometimes Peter felt like he was the liability to them out in the field. Especially after they got some experience in their belts. But what does all this have to do with what's next? You need to understand Peter and more importantly MJ's headspace right now to understand the following.

MJ went to check on Anna in her room. Her baby was sitting up in her crib quietly looking around her darkened room when her mother turned the lights on. Seeing her mom the little girl smiled at her and MJ returned her grin. She reached for her mom cause she didn't want to be alone anymore. Obviously MJ picked her up, although Anna reached for her stuffed Spider- Man and Woman dolls which paused her mom a moment. While in her arms Anna stared at her mom like babies often do.

"So you couldn't sleep either huh? Daddy needs to stop working so late huh? Making his girls worry all the time!" As MJ continued to coo at her daughter there was a knock at the door. "Now who'd be coming here at this hour?"

As MJ opened the door she spied one of the literal last two people she'd ever want to see at her doorway this late at least. Scratch that, last two females she'd ever want to see. In her doorway was Felicia Hardy.

"Oh Hi Mary plain!" Felicia greeted in an annoyingly sweet and chipper voice.

"Fat ass" MJ muttered loud enough for Felicia to hear clearly.

"Why thank you honey." Felicia replied as she barged into the family's home.

"Oh my, Felicia!-"

"I'm not god but I'm flattered that you would-"

"Woman!" MJ warned as she scowled at the heiress/pro thief. "What do you want?"

"A ring around my finger from you know who but that isn't gonna happen now is it? And all because he liked that more than this." As she spoke she gestured to MJ and herself.

"No that isn't why he ended up picking me over you or Gwen-"

"Who's Gwen?"

"Another blonde that wants a ring on her finger. Cept she's a nerd like Peter."

"Does he know you call him a nerd behind his back?"

"Yeah just like he calls me a ditz occasionally. I'm his ditzy wife!" At the word wife MJ smirked at Felicia.

"You know you and I have a lot in common. We're both strong capable women. Both look gorgeous in damn near anything we wear. Both sexy as all hell. Both know what it's like to swing around this city in his arms. Both of us know his dick size. Except one of us used to be his booty call." There was something in Felicia's voice at the end that MJ couldn't quite place. "Tell me how does it feel knowing that there's a girl out there Peter could call and fuck whenever he wants and you'd never find out about it."

"See that's the problem Felicia! Peter doesn't want a girl when he can have a woman."

At that Felicia just sucked her teeth as she conceded that MJ was better at the whole sarcasm thing than her. Probably because she was Spider-Woman now. Kinda came with the territory.

"Alright real talk now. I'm sorry about all that. Had to get the frustrations out of my system." As Felicia spoke she played with the baby in MJ's arms. Anna responded by laughing and grabbing the white haired lady's finger.

"It's alright. Gwen was the same way."

"Where's Peter?"

"At work." At the look Felicia shot her MJ quickly added. "His non superhero work. Why? What are you here for Felicia?"

Felicia just walked out of MJ's penthouse and moments later she returned with a very cute brown haired little boy. By MJ's estimates he couldn't be any older than eight. He was half hiding behind Felicia. He'd never been very open to strangers.

"Who's this little guy?" MJ asked.

"His name is Richard Walter Hardy. He's named after his grandfathers. Middle name my side. First name his father's side. The answer to your question earlier is because we both have something else in common."

MJ's eyes bugged out for a moment. There she stood with Anna in her arms and across from them stood Felicia and behind her Anna's big brother apparent Richard. For a moment she just stared at the boy while at the same time Felicia stared at the baby in MJ's arms. Felicia closed her eyes. She knew MJ would have questions. Probably try and prove her wrong or to prove that Richard wasn't her husband's child. Felicia knew it was his. She also knew the hard part was next. She'd have to deal with proving Richard was Peter's kid to be both Peter and MJ. She wasn't looking forward to it but how could she deny her son the chance to get to know his sister and father. That thought was what prompted her to come clean. It was also what was going to fuel her to endure what came next. The skeptical looks from Peter and MJ. Not to mention the challenges of co parenting.

"Cin- Cindy baby can you come here please." Soon enough Felicia watched on as an Asian woman walked into the room. She had on silk pajamas like she'd been sleeping there. Felicia noted she came from the master bedroom.

'Does that mean MJ is cheating on Peter?' Felicia wondered. She recognized Cindy as a local news anchorwoman. She was apparently on her way to becoming a national one. 'How'd they know each other'

"Yeah what's up Red? You know I need my beauty rest." Cindy asked then admonished.

"Felicia and I need to talk. Can you take Anna into the baby room. On second thought..." MJ trailed off as she looked at Richard.

"Hey there little guy. Do you like apple juice?" Upon seeing the boy's face light up slightly MJ smiled genuinely. "Well I'll give you a juice box if you do me a favor. You see Anna needs her bottle now but I gotta talk with your mom for a sec. Would you mind feeding her while we chat?"

Cindy just shot MJ a questioning look. "Long story. One that Felicia was just about to tell me." While saying all this MJ shot Felicia a mom look.

Seeing Anna Richard just smiled as he nodded. Soon enough the trio had left the room.

"So whose the Asian chick?" Felicia asked once she was sure they were out of earshot. To be honest she was just stalling out the denial she knew was coming.

"Korean." MJ muttered under her breath. Then MJ just guided Felicia into another room. Once alone MJ gave Felicia a look of pure unbridled rage. Felicia was not expecting MJ to be this mad about things. Though she was glad MJ had the sense not to do any of this in front of Richard.

"How could you... How could you deny the man his child?" MJ shouted at Felicia.

"Wait you're mad I hid him from Peter?" That was not how Felicia imagined this conversation going. She was honestly confused a bit.

"It's a wife's job to sometimes get mad in place of their husband." MJ said as calmly as she could in the situation. Still she was beyond angry. For the life of her Felicia couldn't get why though. She thought she would be mad that she had a kid by Peter in the first place. But MJ didn't appear to be angry that she wasn't Peter's first baby momma. She was just angry that Felicia didn't tell Peter for eight years.

Felicia was in part grateful that MJ didn't hold Richard's existence against him. But what she was taken aback by was how angry her secret made MJ. She figured Peter would be the one more upset at having a kid he didn't know of out of the pair. So if MJ was this mad Felicia could only imagine how upset Peter would be.

"From the beginning." MJ gritted out. Part of her wanted to slap the taste out of Felicia's mouth. How could she deny their man the right to know his child. That was just cruel and unusual to MJ. Especially considering how good with kids Peter was. Both as Spidey and as Peter Parker. So for the next several moments MJ listened on as Felicia explained her life of the past eight years.

"So yeah that's everything. My mom told me I should have told Peter when it happened but I thought I'd burned that bridge forever. Plus she was moving to Europe to better control the Hardy foundation markets there. I followed her while still pregnant with Richard. She pretty much took care of him as his other parental figure. Then when I found out you two were engaged I pretty much gave up on idea of getting Peter back. I guess a part of me always wanted Peter all to myself. No Aunt May no New York between us. I guess when Richard came along a part of me decided I finally had that piece of him all to myself."

"Did he inherit Peter's..."

"Powers? No as far as I can tell he's one hundred percent human. He does have a few extra genetic codes though. Like a mutant X Gene but it's inactive.

"So what changed?" MJ just knew there was a catch. It was the Black Cat. She had to be hiding something.

"Well my mom kinda thinks that I told Peter and he denied Richard was his."

"Seriously girl?!?" MJ asked exhausted from hearing Felicia's faulty logic.

Felicia looked sheepishly at MJ before continuing "And she kinda has a meeting with Peter tomorrow about a potential partnership between the Hardy foundation and Parker Industries."

"Let me guess you think your mom might confront Peter about all this? Jeezus Felicia what were you thinking? Wait it wasn't about yourself so you weren't thinking!"

"I get it! I get it! I'm a mom now too ya know. I've had to learn to put the life of someone else before my own. Had to learn it the hard way. But I promise you it's the truth when I say there is nothing in this world more important to me than Richard."

MJ visibly calmed down upon hearing that. MJ knew Felicia. She was as selfish as they come. She had an extreme lack of empathy for anyone other than herself and to some extent Peter and her mother Anastasia before now. But MJ couldn't help but show to Felicia she still had a long way to go. On another hand she said what she was about to say in part to prove why Felicia and Peter didn't end up working out.

"And I promise you there is nothing in this world more important to me right now than Richard and Anna." MJ said as she moved out of the room and into their extravagant kitchen.

Felicia was confused again. Why would MJ say that? The look she shot MJ asked the question for her so the red head responded.

"Because I've learned to love all of Peter unconditionally. Because both Richard and Anna are a part of him. So I can't help but to love them both unconditionally." With that MJ left Felicia stunned as she moved to check on the kids. Felicia was snapped out of her stupor when she heard a knock on the front door. She followed MJ as she went to answer the door. The TV sets on the wall clued them in on who was on the other side. It was Peter and another pretty blonde haired girl in a lab coat.

As soon as MJ opened the door Felicia could tell Peter was surprised to see her standing behind MJ. Though the first one to speak was MJ. She didn't even acknowledge Felicia standing behind her.

"Not that this isn't a pleasant surprise but what is she doing here with you."

Felicia couldn't believe the sarcasm in MJ's voice. Felicia thought MJ had been mad at her but this was something else entirely.

Peter responded with a simple glance behind him as MJ stared at the blonde. He moved closer to Felicia before he said. "Play nice." After that he gave Felicia his undivided attention. "Hi Felicia... Why are you here? I didn't expect to see you today. I kinda did hope with the meeting with your mom tomorrow I would see you. I thought maybe we could..." Peter trailed off.

Sure Felicia and Peter exchanged messages over the past nine years but nothing really deep. This felt like the first time they'd actually spoken to each other in that time. For two people that for a time claimed they loved one another it created a pain for both of them.

"Wait Felicia as in Felicia Hardy the Black Cat? Whoa this is the first time we're meeting each other. Name's Gwen Stacy. I'm Peter's partner."

"Excuse me." MJ frowned.

"Partner in that I help him with his company as well as designs. I help design all his gadgets. I mostly try and figure out how to turn his scientific theories into actual technologies." Gwen stated in her friendly manner.

She and Felicia shook hands before Felicia said. "MJ doesn't seem to like you much."

"Oh that's because I keep trying to convince her to let me have a threesome with them for my birthday." Gwen answered with a sheepish smile as she glanced at Peter who was still eyeing Felicia. "Or foursome if Cindy is still around and in the mood."

"Pffft more like I'm still pissed you sent me to an alternate dimension."

"I did that by accident one time and I apologized! How long are you going to hold that against me?"

"Seriously Peter why is she here?" MJ asked as she rolled her eyes at Gwen.

"Well if you'd asked her yourself you'd know Peter was concerned about his Spidey tracers because his Spidersense has been going off for hours now. I traced the source back to here." Gwen stated sarcasm evident.

"It's been acting up like how with Cindy it pulls us together to ya know... But this is different it's almost like when Anna was first born. It's like I have this compulsion to be here. To protect something. But before that I've noticed no one has answered my question. Why are you here Felicia? Is it related to what's happening to my Spidersense?" Peter asked.

MJ's anger towards Felicia returned full force. "Oh yeah! Felicia has got some splaining to do."

For the next several hours Peter listened on to Felicia explain everything to him about Richard. The entire time Peter was quiet. Occasionally he'd ask a few questions. The entire time Gwen and MJ sat together quietly. When Felicia was done it took several moments before Peter responded.

"Can I see him?"

"Yeah he's in the baby room I think. MJ sent him in there with Cindy to try his hand at feeding Anna. But that was hours ago."

Peter nodded and stood up before making his way into the room. The sight that greeted him was one of the most precious memories he'd ever have. His Spidersense was going haywire. When Peter walked in followed by the ladies they saw that both Anna and Richard were awake.

Anna was being fed milk from her bottle by Richard as she sat in the little boys lap. Richard in turn was sitting on Cindy's lap. Occasionally she'd let him sip from an apple juice box but the entire time his eyes never left Anna. She seemed as fascinated by him as he was of her.

As soon as Peter fully entered the room Richard and Anna's heads peered towards him. Peter made his way over to his two children before he dropped to his knees. Then he silently asked permission from Richard if he could hug him. Richard looked at his mom in confusion.

"Richard honey... This is your father Peter Parker. He's also our favorite Superhero. He's Spider-Man." Felicia said as she was choking up a bit. So too was all the other women in the room.

Richard's eyes said it all. He was beyond shocked. He then looked at Peter for confirmation. Peter smiled at his son as he jumped up to the ceiling and clung to it with one hand. The boy's response was a grin. He felt a small buzz in the back of his head for a few moments as his father pulled him and Anna into a big hug.

"We all kinda fell asleep in here a few hours ago. Sorry about that MJ. Anyway Anna woke up all fussy but Richard here figured out she was just hungry again." Cindy informed before she looked firmly at Peter. "Peter you and your kids eat too much."

After that Felicia went up to Peter and began bonding with him and her son as they discussed future plans. No way was Felicia keeping Richard out of Peter's life now. She also began hugging them all too Anna included of course.

"So MJ since Peter has another kid by Felicia and let's face it he'll get another one by Cindy can you let him knock me up."

MJ just turned and stared at Gwen incredulously. That turned into a small back and forth that eventually pulled Cindy and Felicia into it.

After a while Peter got so annoyed that he wrote a little note for them to find before he picked up his kids and left with Richard and Anna. Half an hour later they were at a breakfast restaurant. The trio were seated on the same side at a booth with Anna in a highchair.

"So son!" Peter paused at being able to say that. "See anything you like?" As he spoke Peter pointed to the menu in his hands.

"Wheat pancakes?" Richard said with a grin. He was just happy they actually served the stuff.

Peter just stared at the little boy before pulling him into another hug. "You are definitely my son!"

**So should I add the lemon that goes with this one shot or naw?**


	2. Vodka lemonade

**I do not claim to be good at writing lemons so please don't remind me how bad I am at it. **

Felicia underestimated just how important children were to Peter. She knew Peter was good with kids. Any of the news articles about Spidey answering wishes from the make a wish foundation could confirm that. But earlier today she got to witness just what kind of a father Spidey could be. She personally witnessed Peter go out of his way just to see his kids smile. What touched her the most was that it wasn't just Anna he behaved that way with. He also went out of his way to get Richard laughing as well.

Today the extended family went with Peter to a zoo followed by an amusement park, specifically Adventureland Famingdale. By that I mean to say Peter invited MJ's sister Gayle and her various offspring to come with. Additionally Valeria and Franklin Richards tagged along. On top of that Felicia got a more accurate account of the women that have been vying for Peter's affection with no success due in part to his fidelity to Mary-Jane.

Not only was Cindy Moon in attendance but so was Gwen and a woman named Lian. Additionally a conservatively dressed Silver haired lady tagged along. Several other spiders as well namely Julia Carpenter and Jessica Drew. When Jessica arrived she came with Susan Storm, Jennifer Walters, and Carol Danvers. It fascinated Felicia to find out Peter invited a few people to this outing and so many women showed up. Julia brought her five year old daughter Rachel and that's why Jessica and Carol came. Susan and Jennifer were there for Susan's own children. Those were understandable on the surface. But Felicia had a sneaking suspicion that that was just an excuse. Felicia kept pointing out to MJ how these uninvited women (and invited women) kept trying to have alone time with Peter. But MJ just brushed it off and remained unconcerned. Eventually Felicia dropped everything and was as unconcerned as MJ.

Following the flow of time, Felicia figured out why MJ was so unconcerned with women flirting with Peter. His attentions were on the younger generation present. Valeria spent most of her time playing with Anna and Rachel while Richard and well Franklin spent all day becoming the best of friends. Felicia even overheard the pair having a cute coversation about how Franklin's last name was her son's first name. To which her son informed Franklin that he was named after his grandfather on his father's side. And Franklin got a kick out of that. (Finding out his favorite superhero's dad had the same first name as his surname.) Additionally the boys enjoyed the fact that they were both named after their grandfathers.

Part of Felicia wanted to point out that Franklin's middle and last name were also the names of Peter's father and Uncle, who may as well have been his second father. In the end she decided against that though. She figured the boys would figure it out on their own. She enjoyed seeing the pair get along so well. The last thing she heard was the boys confessing to who their favorite super hero was. No surprise it was the web head for both of them. That actually surprised Felicia and Richard alike. She expected it to be one of the FF and Richard assumed it would have been an X-Man like Jean Grey or Beast.

The various women spent the day relaxing since Peter took care of the children almost exclusively. The only person who helped aside from Susan and Jennifer occasionally was Gwen. Though she was good, she still didn't hold a candle to Peter. Eventually MJ pulled Felicia and her sister Gayle to a Spa for pampering. The key point of that trip was MJ's insistence on Felicia getting an enema done. She made it sound like it was a life or death situation.

**(That night Parker residence)**

When Felicia and MJ made it back to the Parkers' residence she quickly discovered they were alone. She had expected to find Richard and Anna home at the very least. At first Felicia checked the house without seeing what MJ was up to but eventually she settled on calling out the to red head.

"MJ, Peter and the kids aren't here. I don't see Cindy either."

"I know. I got Susan to babysit for us. Hope you don't mind me doing so without your permission. But I promise Richard is in good hands. I really don't trust many people to babysit Anna but the Fantastic Four are another story. They've always treated Pete and I like family. I'm pretty sure as far as Reed, Ben, Sue and Johnny are concerned Pete is Johnny's unofficial elder and more responsible brother. Anyway the kids will be staying at the Baxter building today and tomorrow. And another thing I promise by the end of tonight I'll make it up to you."

"Oh, MJ it's alright. I really would have liked a heads up though. Where is Peter by the way. Do you know when he's coming back."

**(Lemon ahead warning seduction of Felicia Hardy begins now.)**

Suddenly Felicia heard Barry White playing from the stereo system of the apartment. Once she registered that she heard MJ's voice responding to her.

"He's not coming back tonight. I finally caved and gave Gwen and him permission to play together. Of course I've got Cindy over at her house as their chaperone. I expect their threesome to be wild with her in the mix. But first I know Peter's gonna make love to that kitty he's never had before. Course I'm not complaining since I'll be playing with a kitty I've never had before either." As she finished Felicia suddenly felt MJ's arm wrap around her waist before pulling them flush together.

It kinda creeped Felicia out, how well they fit together. That weird feeling of a soul mate. Felicia felt safe in MJ's arm. The only other person that gave her that feeling before was MJ's husband. And then MJ kissed Felicia's clothed shoulder slowly and sensually.

"Wha... What do you (moan) what do you think you're doing?" Felicia asked as the feelings she suspected she administered to many males especially Peter was being applied to her instead. She couldn't help her reaction to MJ's roaming hands.

"Seducing you. I thought that was obvious. I imagined it would be harder than this but then I had Tiger recount the many times you've clawed your way into his pants. Way he tells it you're pretty dominant in the seducing part but pretty submissive when you get to the making love part. I figured that meant you like to get fucked instead of doing the fucking yourself most of the time. I'm a bit different. I like it fifty fifty." As MJ spoke her soft kisses climbed their way up Felicia's shoulders to her neck and then finally her cheeks finishing on the side of her lips.

"What going on right now?" Felicia asked still having a brain fried moment.

MJ was honestly taken aback by that so much so she broke off her ministrations. "What going on right now? Well if you're asking about Peter I expect he's balls deep inside Gwenny's cunt right now. Possibly impregnating her cause that's what she wants for some reason. That and Peter rarely pulls out. Well that's not true or fair to him. Cindy and I won't let him waste his baby making batter. Though Cindy's on the pill. Now if you're asking about you and me that's different. See tonight I'm gonna cook for us a romantic meal for two. Then after the meal I'm gonna go Molly Stewart on you all night long. Tomorrow morning, when Peter gets back, he's gonna make love to you and I'm gonna help him."

"Man you really love your husband." For some reason that was all Felicia could come up with to say.

"Correction I'm in love with my husband. There's a difference. I usually don't fuck him these days. I make love to him. Like I'm gonna make love to you after dinner tonight. Nothing heavy mind you."

"Is it weird that I know who Molly Stewart is."

"Not really unless you aren't bisexual. Or have never held a Playboy magazine. In those cases yeah kinda weird."

MJ next pulled Felicia into a brain frying lip lock with her tongue asking for permission but Felicia denying MJ entry.

MJ just smirked at that. "You go entertain yourself while I go make us dinner."

"Aren't you at all worried I'll leave."

"No? Why would I? This is an opportunity for the two of us to get to know each other better. Especially considering our children are siblings that will probably love each other. You and I will not only need to know each other, we'll need to trust each other. Not to mention the hot girl on girl sex. And besides why shouldn't their two mothers love each other."

"I usually prefer dick if I'm being honest."

At that MJ allowed Carnage to overtake her momentarily. "That can be easily arranged."

Seeing MJ doing that coupled with her own experiences with symbiotes gave Felicia a very specific mental image.

"What!? Oh don't give me that look! You honestly think Cindy and I can go months without dick when Peter goes on his Avenger missions."

Quickly MJ separated from the suit and it stood nearby like a separate red skinned MJ. It even mimicked her hair entirely. Felicia could just imagine the fantasies MJ and Cindy lived out together.

"I'm sure you've got all kinds of mental images in your head right now. Fortunately for you I'm only interested in lesbian sex tonight." With that MJ pulled the symbiote back into herself. She then turned to leave before calling back one last time. "And no I've never fucked myself."

That was spot on because Felicia had been wondering about that. Still it seemed Cindy lived with them. Felicia figured if MJ wasn't sexing Peter she must have been sexing the sexy Korean.

With that though Felicia had some time so she did what any other cat burglar would. She cased the place out. She had done a cursory one before. But that was when she first got in the door and there were more important matters at that time. With MJ busy in the kitchen Felicia was left to her own devices. Still she was rather disappointed with her finds. The most expensive things in the place were MJ's clothes which were all designer brands with a few selections from MJ's own clothing line. However Felicia figured Peter's in house lab might have higher valuables but the A.I. wouldn't let her in. It also called her a skank but that isn't important to this story. Nor did it bother Felicia.

Eventually MJ called Felicia to dinner. Now I know none of you actually care to know what they ate or what they talked about or even the fact that they drank lemonade spiked with vodka by MJ. No you guys are waiting for the part where MJ eats Felicia. I promise we are real close now.

**(Lemon starts now.)**

Felicia had eaten at a pretty eager pace. Part of her planned to enjoy tonight and what MJ was wanting to happen between them. As far back as Felicia could remember she had always been the seducer. She'd never felt someone even attempt seducing her. Even Peter, who she freely admitted she loved, never succeeded at that. Getting her horny sure but never seducing her.

Tonight was different though. With MJ playing the role of seducer Felicia would play the seduced. MJ had dressed in a red slim strap dress that hugged her sexy figure like a glove. Felicia had opted for a backless black dress that showed off plenty of cleavage. In layman's terms MJ was dressed in classical sexy while Felicia was dressed in modern sexy

Even though Felicia was finished with eating she waited patiently and sipped her alcoholic lemonade as MJ finished her food. However Felicia had her eyes closed savoring the flavors in her mouth when she felt the atmosphere change.

The moment MJ finished eating her eyes cut to Felicia like a predator. In an instant the vibe of the room became sexually charged. Soon Felicia opened her eyes and the sight caught her off guard. It wasn't an unwelcome sight though. In the candlelight the predatory look MJ sent her had Felicia shivering in anticipation.

Slowly MJ took a final gulp of her lemonade before she got out of her seat. She extended Felicia a hand, and then the snow head rose off of her seat. MJ slowly circled behind Felicia before placing her hands on her hips. Felicia kept her eyes on MJ but soon she felt her own eyes being absorbed into MJ's. The next thing Felicia knew she was in the master bedroom. She didn't even feel herself move.

"You know you're pretty good at this." Felicia couldn't help but praise. Being a seductress herself Felicia recognized that with MJ not saying much Felicia was more or less seducing herself for MJ. Her own imagination was running wild. At the end of the day game recognized game and Felicia could admit it. MJ not only had game she had skills to play with the best of them. Namely herself.

"Thanks I've had a ton of practice since Peter and I got married."

"You seduce other women all the time? And I'm talking not just Cindy!"

"My practice partners include the X-Men's Vertigo, Kitty Pride, Laura Kinney, Betsy Braddock, Ororo Munroe, Illyana Rasputin, Morrow or Sarah Rushman who may or may not be Peter's long lost sister, (complicated fake Canon) Wanda Maximoff, Lorna Dane, Clarice Ferguson, Diana Fox er wait Tessa actually, and Anna Marie. I especially liked that southern belle. Anyway I've also practiced with an alternate universe Gwenny, She Hulk, Carol Danvers, and Loki's daughter. Not Hela by the way. I've also been with a few chicks from alternate dimensions. One Mariko Yashida, Diana Prince and Kori Andrews. She's a fellow red head."

"You know that makes you sound like a slut right? Wait all those chicks happened after you got married? Hold up an alternate universe Mariko Yashida as in owner of Yashida industries?" Felicia's brain was still playing catch-up given the situation.

"So many questions. Let's just say in chess you have to go through the Queen in order to check and mate with the King. And I've been with this universe's Mariko Yashida too. Though I was in college and didn't know who she was at the time. Right now she's Wolverine's wife."

"So Peter's fucked all of them. Damn seriously I did not know he was that in demand." As Felicia began to ponder she thought about one particular gruffy looking X-Man. "Hold up that guy Logan is rich? How many X-Men are rich?"

"You really want to keep talking about this or do you want to get back to the my making love to you."

"Is that really a question?" Felicia answered back.

MJ smirked as she began to disrobe her sexual partner for the evening. She had something very particular in mind at the moment. A certain part of Felicia's anatomy that she needed to prepare for tomorrow. After that it would be free for all. Still first things first. MJ had Felicia bend over and poke out her delectable derriere. Felicia had it in her head MJ was about to get started on some pussy dining.

She wasn't. At the moment MJ's sole concern was opening up Felicia's backdoor. MJ started by kissing each of Felicia's cheeks. Before nibbling on them faintly. She then spoke after doing one swipe of her tongue to Felicia's back portal.

"Ya know this might be the only time anyone could ever say kiss my ass and I'd actually do it."

"Wai- MJ what are you planning to doooooooo-" if you couldn't tell the cat burglar was cut off when she felt MJ's moist appendage begin it's invasion of her asshole. In the literal sense.

As MJ worked her over Felicia was forced into her own head. She'd done anal before. With Peter at that. And she obviously knew what an enema could be for. But for some reason the thought that MJ wanted to eat her ass never came. So here she was naked on the Parkers' martial bed having her ass ate by a Parker. Just wasn't the Parker she expected. Felicia planned on enjoying her time with MJ. Hey hot sex was hot sex. Didn't really matter what source to her. Well that's not entirely true but that's a topic for another time.

Just because Felicia was distracted didn't mean the wife in the room was. Once she got her tongue a certain distance inside the Black Cat's tail MJ began to insert her fingers as well. Her determination was to get Felicia gaping for tomorrow. She wanted any and all holes available to her husband in the morning. The reason is because MJ knew after Peter was done with Felicia he'd be cumming in her after. More holes open meant Peter would be with Felicia slightly longer. That and MJ really wanted to see her Peter lodged inside Felicia's ass.

Eventually the heiress began to feel a phallus sized intrusion in her bum. At this point the image of Venom and more importantly his tongue popped into her head. She then recalled that her bed mate possessed a symbiote. I'm sure you can figure out the rest. The red head had enlarged her tongue while inside Felicia's ass to open it up even further. Eventually she got it gaping just the way she wanted it.

"Okay now that that's done we just need to plug it." MJ said smiling as she patted Felicia's ass like it did a job well done.

Felicia on the other hand was kind of out of it. That was mostly due to the teasing MJ did to her pussy areas. Felicia was more turned on than she'd ever been in her life before today. But the constant teasing with no relief had taken it's toll. Felicia was out of it. All her mind was on was orgasming as quickly as possible. But MJ, and more importantly her symbiote, had firmly grabbed at Felicia denying her the ability to grant herself relief.

After a moment Felicia realized MJ didn't have any toys from her earlier inspection. Especially an anal plug. Unease began to settle into her bones as she thought up a substitute that MJ probably used often. MJ held her hand in a way that Felicia could see. The snow head watched as the flame head's hand was cascaded in red ooze. Next the oozed formed a phallus shape that was held in hand. Finally the phallus shape found a temporary home in Felicia's anus.

With that done MJ maneuvered them both so that Felicia was sitting in her lap. MJ's back was to the bed's headboard as she reached her hands into Felicia's intimate places. Her left hand grabbed at one of Felicia's breasts while the other reached for her pussy.

"How does it feel having me inside you?" MJ asked as she softly kissed her lover's shoulder and neck.

"Was it really necessary? And can you feel it in there?" Felicia asked the two questions that popped into her head.

"Oh absolutely. Peter's a spider so he likes anal. And giving oral. So sometimes me and Cindy gape ourselves. When we do it's no different for me than if I was a futa with my cock up a girls ass. Mmm i love the way you squeeze though."

"Seriously? I always thought of him as more of a tits man." Felicia responded are recovering from how moist those lines made her. And MJ's hands.

"Oh he likes all parts of the female frame. After Anna was born I think he got jealous cause he started sucking on my boobs more."

More conversation took a back corner as Felicia finally got her first orgasm of the night. After MJ's reach around session she threw Felicia on the bed where she put that elongated tongue to good use as she brought Felicia to another mind blowing climax in that position. After that MJ stood up to the side of the bed where she forced Felicia between her legs as she put the cat's licking skills to the test. MJ gave it an eight out of ten. Kinda hard to score Felicia any higher since MJ had a lot of experience with Cindy. She constantly compared the two's techniques involuntarily. That and Felicia not having nearly as much experience in the pussy eating department earned her the score. Still that didn't stop MJ from pulling Felicia into a 69. Throughout their intercourse MJ maintained an obvious control. That was completely unexpected for Felicia. She always maintained some degree of control with any sexual partner. With MJ it was different. MJ guided their sex and positions. In short Felicia had virtually no say in their sex. She was just along for the ride. And the many orgasms they would share throughout the night.

**(Following morning)**

**(Insert Seniorita by Shawn Mendes and Camilla Cabello)**

MJ was the first to wake up in the morning. She was the big spoon as she held the slightly taller woman in her arms. Rather than wake Felicia up she decided to watch her bed mate's sleeping face. The reason was because of how peaceful she looked. MJ wondered if Peter felt the same when she found him watching her in her sleep. Part of it was creepy MJ freely admitted. But another part... Well another part of her found it oddly romantic. That no aspect of her life wasn't precious to her love. She was getting the same vibe for Felicia. MJ felt a very strong desire to pull Felicia into their lives. She wanted the vixen to know that there was room in Peter's life for the both of them. Counting Cindy and after yesterday Gwen the number of women MJ planned to have a regular role in Peter's life was growing and MJ wasn't planning on stopping at just Felicia.

Peter didn't know what his wife had planned. He did follow her whims occasionally. More often than not it took a very long discussion to get Peter on board to any one of MJ's ideas. But she found it necessary to build a network around Peter. She knew how much he sacrificed for this city. It took another woman nearly stealing Peter from her for MJ to realize how badly she needed Peter in her life. She even came to the conclusion that she could stomach sharing Peter if it meant she could be with him. Strange and immoral sure. But life was always about two things: the pursuit of happiness and the relief of having no worries for the rest of your life.

That's what MJ felt was the meaning of life. To find that something that brought those two things to you. MJ felt safe and secure in Peter's arms. She never had a worry or a care in the world when she woke up in his embrace. And when Annie was born MJ had been happier than almost any other point in her life. The other was the day she married Peter. MJ was hopelessly in love and she didn't give a damn if it was to a super nerd/geek. That nerd would rather die than see her hurt. Not even killed. Peter would lay down his life in a nanosecond if he thought he could spare MJ a moment of pain. That kind of love was nearly suffocating for her.

And out of nowhere Cindy showed up. No one knew this except Cindy but MJ was visited by a god. The very god that created Peter in the first place. It was a secret she never told Peter. After all breaking a promise to a god just doesn't sound like a good idea. The god Anansi spoke to her about destiny. About his job and his goal for Peter in this universe. He explained how he knew it was a tall order so he created a wife for Peter. A woman for him to spend the coming lifetime with. A beautiful woman that could keep up with his champion physically, emotionally, and mentally. That person was not MJ. The god made it abundantly clear that Cindy was supposed to be the love of Peter's life. Not Gwen, not Felicia in her arms now, and certainly not herself. Cindy was predestined to be Peter's cosmic wife. And unlike her, who was all human, Peter was part spider. The god explained how true free will was given to humans. Soul mates were created for everyone but it was up to humans to choose them or not. But Peter and Cindy were both part spiders. They did not have true free will. And their spider sides were soul mates.

That was kind of heartbreaking for MJ. To find out her love was a near slave to his fate. Neither Cindy or Peter had true free will. Reason being that they were part spiders. What could MJ do with that? MJ had chosen Peter as her soul mate. Something her free will allowed her to do. But could Peter do the same?

All sorts of doubts popped into her head about her future with Peter during her conversation with Anansi. But then the god revealed how it was fascinated by the current situation. Even though he made Peter's destiny to be with Cindy it was MJ that was in Peter's future now not Cindy. It was MJ that was his soul mate and Peter was hers. The part of him that had some free will chose MJ as his soul mate. The thought that Peter loved her enough to defy a god's will also made MJ feel joy in her heart.

When her conversation with Anansi was done she had some contemplating to do. She loved Peter. And she had gotten to know Cindy. The thought that Cindy's one and only soul mate was stolen from her by herself didn't sit well with MJ. That's when she thought of something. Anansi made it clear Peter wasn't exactly human. And what spider was ever monogamous? When MJ thought about it didn't spiders have mating seasons. But Peter was still part human so he definitely wouldn't be like a real spider and hop from woman to woman.

And that's when MJ decided she could share Peter. She first approached Cindy about everything. From her conversation with Anansi to her future plans. It took convincing but once Cindy was on board Peter was doomed. One of them was chosen by his human soul to be his mate for all eternity. The other was chosen by a god to be his spider soul's mate. Between both women, who could command his heart, Peter had no choice but to surrender to their desires. Though their desires were for his happiness.

MJ and Cindy soon carved places in Peter's heart for the both of them. Even though it couldn't be done on paper, as far as MJ was concerned Cindy was as much Peter's wife as she was. However Cindy always stressed that MJ was the chief wife. Mainly because she married Peter first.

MJ reflected on all this before Felicia stirred from her slumber.

"Good morning Seniorita! Did you sleep well?"

Felicia sat up before responding. "Mmm I did."

"Glad to hear my friend."

"Friends don't know the way you taste." Felicia said with a smirk.

For that MJ smirked back and pecked Felicia on the lips. Then she thought better of it and pulled Felicia into a steamier lip lock.

"Come on we need to get breakfast soon before Peter gets here."

With that the pair made their way to the bathroom. Once there MJ took out her tooth brush and paste. I doubt we need to spell out what she was planning on doing. In the middle of her brushing though Felicia swindled her brush right from out her mouth and promptly began brushing her own teeth.

MJ just stared at her wide eyes. With a mouth somewhat still full of paste MJ garbled out "That's so disgusting."

With the brush still in her mouth Felicia just stared at MJ incredulously. She then pulled the brush out of her mouth before pulling MJ into a lip lock where she pushed her own mouth full of paste into the red head.

Before MJ could react Felicia was done and had finished rinsing her mouth with mouth wash. She quickly responded while MJ was doing the same. "Can't be anymore disgusting than you having your tongue shoved down my throat. Or better yet up my ass."

With that Felicia went to the kitchen. She quickly found something hidden away in the fridge. It was labeled "MJ's special yogurt". Felicia shrugged as she found a spoon and began having a light breakfast for herself. When MJ walked into the room she was slightly upset. But her anger vanished when she saw what Felicia was devouring.

"Where'd you get that?"

"The fridge. It's your special yogurt."

"Right! That's one hundred percent yogurt!"

"What? Is it not?"

"Replace that o with a u honey."

It took Felicia a moment to catch MJ's clue.

"You put Peter's cum in your yogurt?!"

"Yeah." MJ responded simply. She then made to get her own cup of the stuff.

"No wonder it tastes so good."

"Right!"

**(Next hour)**

After Peter returned home he still couldn't get last night off his mind. Gwen has offered him every whole she had and Cindy was there every step of the way. She helped out or just got down right freaky with them both. Peter was 90 percent sure Gwen was pregnant too. All in all though Peter didn't really have sex with Cindy. But that wasn't because he didn't have the stamina but because Cindy wanted to make sure Peter's attention was on Gwen. Peter had a sneaking suspicion she was planning something though.

It wasn't until this moment that Peter figured out what. At this very moment two sets of hair was blocking his view of his cock. One red and one white. MJ and Felicia were taking turns deepthroating his cock and Peter was starting to reach his limit. If the pair weren't careful one of them was liable to get skull fucked. Something about his cock being shared by the two mothers of his children was doing something to Peter on a primal level.

In moments the final strength of a civilized Peter began to wane. Just as Peter was about break MJ informed him that she made Felicia wear a symbiote butt plug all night and that it was wide open for him now. In cooperation Felicia turned around to confirm MJ's statement as well as to present her no longer plugged ass. An action she would soon regret.

"I'm going to go make the three of us breakfast. I think we'll all need our energy." MJ then whispered into Peter's ear. "Go wild on the little black kitty Tiger" MJ next pecked Peter on the lips before exiting the room. It should be noted that with that kiss the last remnants of civilized Peter were put to rest.

Sometime later, while MJ was cooking and listening in to the sweet music of Felicia's moans and screams of harder, there was a knock at the door.

Putting on a robe, since MJ was cooking in nothing but an apron, she opened the door to find the last person she expected to come to their apartment at this ungodly hour. Felicia showed up in the middle of the night and now this woman showed up out of nowhere too. Extremely early in the morning no less. Well it was before noon at least.

Standing in the doorway was MJ's best friend in the world. Her Chinese American friend Jill Stacy. And Gwen's cousin no less. MJ realized she hadn't spoken to this woman in years. Even so she considered no other to be her best friend.

Jill asked. "Hey Tigress. Is Tiger home?"

_Three people worked on this chapter. One focused on lesbian sex the other on being disgusting and Mez himself edited somewhat and tried to inject romance. The above was the result. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and plot suggestions are always welcome._

**Who is Jill Stacy? She's Gwen's cousin from Hong Kong. So I made her a mix Chinese American for my Spider-Man universes. Jill is criminally underused by Marvel. Like seriously Marvel she went from a good supporting character to never shown. i get it trying to carbon copy MJ's story into her was a horrifically bad idea but she's still a virtual blank slate. You can use that. (My vote is on having her date Cindy Moon, Teresa Parker, or Silver Sable) So for my universe Jill is to MJ what Harry Osborn is to Peter. She's MJ's eternal/default best friend. Jill is not nearly as smart as Gwen or Peter but she can still hear science and not get a headache kinda like MJ. I take that back she's a bit more advanced. Think lower genius level. MJ I've always seen as advanced intelligence but not any form of genius anyway thanks for reading my second Halloween release. I got two more for ya but they are gonna take some more time to finish off but they are coming. Just like Felicia at the end of this story. i will not be updating this one anytime soon. But let me know if you want me to revisit this world.**


End file.
